madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Kowalski
|General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} ---- ---- Ranked as Second-In-Command as Skipper's Lieutenant, Kowalski is the smartest, tallest and possibly the oldest of the penguins. Kowalski forms plans for the group and usually takes notes for Skipper. His knowledge has allowed him to take up positions where his intelligence is needed, such as being the team's medic as well as chief scientist and inventor. He tends to over-analyze situations unnecessarily. ---- Movies He's part of a cadre of devious penguins who had made it their goal to escape captivity in the Central Park Zoo and leave for Antarctica. Often formulating plans for the group, Kowalski was a loyal supporter of his leader, Skipper. Kowalski had escaped the zoo with the other penguins, but was promptly captured and put into a crate for transferring with his comrades. The crates were all placed on a ship bound for Africa, where all the creatures from the zoo would be kept in a wildlife preserve. While in the crate, Kowalski confessed that he could not read (he said the words on the side of the box were an "older code", in slight reference to Star Wars VI) and asked another transferee, a chimpanzee named Phil, to read the words on the crate. As soon as this was done, the four penguins headed to the ship's bridge, knocked out the crew and captain, bound them up, and Kowalski plotted the ship's course to Antarctica. They later found Antarctica too disappointing, and plotted a course for Florida. The ship ran out of fuel and they docked in Madagascar. Kowalski helped navigate the ship and later helped Gloria and Melman rescue Marty from the fossa. Kowalski simply smiled and waved after Private asked if they should tell them the ship's out of fuel. ---- Character Kowalski is the group strategist and gadgeteer. He is the brains of the group or known as, "the Options Guy", and is sometimes even arrogant or boastful about his intelligence. In fact, he can be such a show-off that Skipper has created the 'Show-Off Jar', which Kowalski must put a quarter into every time he shows off his intellect unnecessarily. He believes that intellect is stronger than brute force (He tries to prove this in The Helmet). While he is certainly the most "book-smart" of the zoo animals, his tendency to over-analyze situations affects how intelligent he appears to the others. He can describe emotions in deep words, but he did admit in Monkey Love that he has trouble comprehending love and expressing his feeling to another, which Skipper knew already. Another example that shows this was in the episode All Choked Up when Skipper , Kowalski, and Private thought Rico was going to be blown up, and he states "I, also, love... you... in the same... way expressed previously... dude." Kowalski's main disadvantage is that, sometimes, he over-analyses things, extensive reasoning getting in the way of acting. Also he can become too fascinated by science; in the episode Jiggles, he becomes almost stark raving mad at the other penguins for not accepting his latest scientific breakthrough/abomination of nature. He called them "science haters" which made Private sad. It was only when Jiggles tried to eat him that it became a problem. Kowalski, as a man of science, does not believe in magic or King Julien's sky spirits. However he has witnessed the supernatural and, while he attempts to find a scientific explanation, he doesn't always succeed, such as in Out of the Groove when King Julien had his Groove removed. Kowalski uses many memes popularized by the internet such as "Wehehehel, fail-ail!" (Night and Dazed), "For the win!" (Invention Intervention), and "Holla!" (Friend-in-a-Box). However, due to his nerdiness, all his attempts to be cool sound rather forced. He also tends to use long words. The others are not always able to understand what he is saying, and sometimes ask him to repeat what he's saying in more simple terms. ---- Facts *Kowalski always records his ideas or possible options on a clipboard, notepad and a whiteboard. Since he can't write, he just draws pictures. *Kowalski had no options in Work Order when Gus was digging his way to his universe-threatening invention. *He apparently loves Doris The Dolphin, who was mentioned in "Gone in a Flash", "Driven to the Brink", "Hot Ice" , Love Hurts, The Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole, Loathe At First Sight and Showdown on Fairway 18 *He is prone to babbling nonsense when hit hard or shocked. (e.g. Cat's Cradle, Miracle on Ice etc.) *Kowalski uses an abacus to calculate things. *He holds the abacus the wrong way. (e.g. Kanga Management ect.) *He is able to make gadgets quickly using simple tools (e.g. Roomies) *He always has time for personal things, such as making new inventions, mixing chemicals together, etc. *Kowalski considers Math as a universal language as in Roger Dodger. *The only leisure activity he would do with friends is trivia games, as stated in Kanga Management multiple times. *Kowalski is the tallest and skinniest penguin of the four. *He happens to give complex and complicated options sometimes which is a counterpart to Private's simple options (e.g. Maurice at Peace, Out of the Groove, etc.) *He also gives awkward analisis but somehow Private says something that makes more sense (e.g. Otter Gone Wild, Zoo Tube, ect.). *In the show, he is shown to be very mild-tempered. *It is known in Love Hurts that he has a tattoo made for Doris the Dolphin. *In Love Hurts he is one of the two penguins (him and Rico ) that are in denial of going crazy for a girl. *Kowalski seems to have been trained in fencing, in the episode "The Hidden" he takes a fencing stance and says "on-guard". *In Cute-Astrophe, Kowalski demonstrates he still has a high opinion of his own coolness level, attempting to dance sexily to encourage the throwing of fish, even ready to slap his buttocks. Rico recoils from the sight, somewhat nauseated. *he analyzes simple things to sciencetific level, like there's no museum in the zoo (Otter Gone Wild), who threw the Mango seed (even though Julien actually didn't) (Gut Instinct), saying gazzilion don't exist (though it's just a figure of speech) (The Big S.T.A.N.K.). ---- Taken from IMDB Kowalski is the designated intelligence officer of the Penguin Commandos. As Skipper's second-in-command, it may be assumed that he carries the rank of Lieutenant. Kowalski is always given the most difficult and possibly dangerous tasks, such as planning the subterranean escape tunnels beneath Central Park Zoo, and while he does not always succeed (such as during the navigation of the hijacked vessel), there is no questioning his dedication to each and every mission. Taken from NICK When Skipper needs analysis or an immediate invention, Kowalski is there with his crayon, notebook and slightly skewed scientific method. Kowalski's authoritative attitude covers up the fact that he usually doesn't have a clue or unaware about what's happening . Even though Kowalski's a self-proclaimed scientific mastermind, he doesn't read English any better than the rest of the Penguins. Although, on some episodes we have seen him typing on a keyboard for the computer, or his speak and spell, so he appears to read a little bit of English. ---- Alternate versions *In the episode It's About Time there were three alternate versions of Kowalski. The two other versions came from 2 alternate futures. *In Brain Drain, Kowalski made himself smarter then usual then (resultingly) hopelessly stupid. *In P.E.L.T., he has an alter-ego of himself, where he's more confident & looks like a military general with a green army helmet & sunglasses & a deep baritone voice Kowalski-A Kowalski-A is the first alternate version of Kowalski as he came from the original timeline's future & traveled back to the point in time where Private was searching for the Macguffium 239 in the lab, creating the first alternate timeline, Timeline A, Kowalski-A appears to be linked to Kowalski-B, in which, the other alternate Kowalski is Kowalski-A from Timeline A in Timeline B, Kowalski-A has a mission with Private to stop himself from getting the Macguffium or manage to start the Chronotron, Because of his actions, he was forced to make Timeline B upon learning of the time paradox he'd cause, In Timeline A, There are only 2 Kowalskis existing at the exact time as he hides from his doppelganger (Kowalski) to prevent destruction of the universe, Kowalski-A is one of the future Kowalskis responsible for the time rift Kowalski-B Kowalski-B is the second alternate version of Kowalski, he is Kowalski-A as he came from the previous alternate timeline, Timeline A, He creates Timeline B traveling back to the point after Kowalski decides to destroy the Chronotron. His mission is to have Skipper stop his original self & Private & his previous self (Kowalski-A) from destroying the Chronotron, In Timeline B, There are 3 Kowalskis existing at the exact same time, Kowalski-B is one of the future Kowalskis responsible for the time rift he is also now the main Kowalski because he didn't go through the time machine. Super-Mega-Genius Kowalski This version has an extremely bulbous head from an attempt to supercharge his own brain... and not just literally, as he tends to see no reason to be hard on himself as the possibilities of his new noggin seemed endless from curing the common cold to calculating pi to the millionth digit, and he was able to make flawless calculations for making and perfecting his inventions... at least until the effects began to wear off resulting in an even more stupid intelligence than before the effects. Stupid Kowalski When the effects of his brain charge worn off, Kowalski's head was so deflated that the white on the front of his head flopped onto the top, giving the bald-spot look (unlike his original, handsome self appearance). In addition, the way he talked sounded like a mixture of King Julien, Mort and Ed from Ed, Edd, and Eddy, maybe even dumber then all three idiots combined, as he couldn't even say the simplest of complex words like "temporary", forgot how to swim, thinks beavers are aquatic birds, and he got a plunger stuck on his face. Despite the stupidity, parts of the original Kowalski's personality seem to be intact, as he likes to help the team on missions (even though being stupid means he does more harm then good) and he seems to find pleasure in pushing buttons on devices ("Listen to me com-pu-ter, I am the boss!"). The old Kowalski was restored when his idiot form got some brain food from eating some "nummy" fish. Commander Kowalski Commander Kowalski is an alter-ego of Kowalski that appeared in P.E.L.T.. Kowalski's personality becomes slightly different, he's more confident & has a more ideal way of leading the penguins. He trys not to expose this alter-ego in front of Skipper during Skipper's attempts at P.E.L.T. (only when he knows of Skipper's nearby presence, which he only noticed when they landed near him in the park) Kowalski changes his voice tone so he has a deep baritone that makes him sound like a military leader & wears a green army helmet & a pair of sunglasses. ---- RETURN TO |General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- ---- REFERENCE SECTION ---- ---- ---- Category:Characters Category:Characters